Blood Brothers: Enrique, Oliver, and Jayson
by blitzkreig50889
Summary: Just a friendship one-shot I came up featuring the five year olds Enrique, Oliver, and my OC Jayson and is the first of my Blood Brothers one-shot series. Please read as fic is better than summary. Please R & R!


Blitzkreig50889: well, I know I have other fics I'm working on but this one just happened to pop into my head and I had to write it (personally, I don't know where all these ideas for these one-shots are coming from, but coming they are). So, what I've done for this fic is a friendship (yes, I said friendship) fic for Enrique, Oliver, and my OC Jayson. Hope you all like it! Oh, and this is pre-first season of beyblade and told from Jayson's P.O.V.

Blood Brothers: Enrique, Oliver, and Jayson

October 21, 1994

I watch you two and think about how lucky I am. I think about what would've happened had you guys not decided to try beyblade. I probably would've never met you, come to think of it. I guess I have my brother to thank for that.

I try to figure out where you are going to go next. It's not easy since you're both older than I am and a little bit faster. And to think, I thought all Salamanders (1.) like me were faster than Unicorns (2.) and Dragons (3.). I guess I was wrong. But I don't mind. I like challenges, and that's more or less what you guys are.

You both stop and stare at me, wondering why I'm not trying to catch you anymore. I glance to my left, to Enrique, then to my right, to Oliver. We're an odd group is all that runs through my mind. Enrique, the oldest of the three of us and the major prankster. Oliver, the calmest of the three of us and on top of that, the most intelligent. Then there's me. I'm the youngest and probably the most temperamental, but I don't mind. What kind of group would we be if we weren't different?

"Hey, Jay, you coming?" Enrique's call causes me to send him a glare. I hate being called Jay as much as he hates being called Enri, and Oliver hates being called Oli. Still, Enrique's call gets an answer out of me.

"Don't call me Jay!" I yell at him. He just grins. I sigh and turn to Oliver who now looks like he wants to kill Enrique too. It takes me a second to realize Enrique managed to cover him in lose pieces of grass. I feel bad for Oliver. His allergies are probably driving him nuts now.

Shaking myself, I yell out, "Want to do something else?" You both glance at me before looking at each other. I want to laugh. Whenever you guys end up doing that it reminds me of a bunch old women deciding if they like a particular clothing item.

"What do you have in mind?" Oliver asks after a moment. I grin, causing you both to groan. You already know what's coming.

"What, you afraid?" I tease knowing you already know what I want to do.

"NO!" You both yell simultaneously.

I grin again. "Then let's go already. Follow me." You groan again, knowing that Follow the Leader was what I wanted to play. Neither one of you likes it when I play "Leader" but I guess that's only fair. I don't particularly like following Enrique anymore than he likes following Oliver.

I go for the nearest tree and climb it before looking down at Oliver. Oliver looks like he wants to run for the hills than follow me up the tree, but he starts climbing anyway…very slowly. He hates heights with a passion. So does Enrique, although Oliver's worse.

Enrique stands underneath Oliver. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asks.

I nod. "Sure! It's not like I'm that far up in the tree anyway. No one will get stuck."

Enrique sighs before following Oliver up the tree. He doesn't move any quicker than Oliver, so I'm forced to wait for them. After a moment, both send me a glare. I simply grin back. I don't want to risk saying anything and being on the other end of Oliver's temper. It doesn't flare up often, but when it does, one would be best to run for the moors of my native land, Scotland. I wouldn't be able to do that too well from this tree. After a moment, they make it up to me.

"Can we go back down now?" Oliver asks. "I don't like the looks of that sky." I look out at the sky and notice he's right. It looks like it's about to storm…badly.

"Yeah, let's head back down. I don't want Sabre to catch me up here when it starts to rain," I answer back. My sister is very notorious for keeping inside during a simple rain shower for fear it'll turn into a thunderstorm. I can't say I blame her. I wouldn't want to get struck by lightning either, but I highly doubt she has to go so far as to drag everyone inside and not let anyone out on the porch.

I start to move down the tree, but stop. I can't remember how I got up to where I was.

"Jayson?"

I glance over at Enrique and I know in an instant, he knows I'm stuck.

"Crap," I mutter under my breath. "I can't remember how I got up here."

Enrique and Oliver exchange worried looks. Apparently, they don't know how we managed to get up here either.

"Maybe if we yell, someone will hear us," Oliver suggested faintly. He doesn't sound too sure. I glance over at the windows, but don't see anyone…or the windows all that well for that matter.

"Crap!" I mutter again, but with more worry this time. "One of you is going to have to go back down and get someone so they can get me out of this tree," I tell you. Neither of you look happy, but after a moment, Enrique starts to head back down. He eventually makes it to the ground and then runs for his mansion.

I glance over at Oliver intending to say something, but I stop. Oliver, realizing I was about to say something send me an odd look. "What's wrong, Jayse?" I point over his shoulder at the rather large spider. I hate spiders!

Oliver looks over his shoulder and grins. "Oh, it's only a spider, Jayse. It won't hurt you…unlike falling out of this tree would," he says before glaring at me. I continue to stare at the spider, not really noticing that he's called me "Jayse" twice now. Eventually, it sinks in and I look away from the spider for a second to look over at him. Oliver rarely ever uses nicknames for anyone, unless they happen to be my brother who happens to demand people use his nickname.

I give him a small smile. "I'm sorry." Oliver blinks before shrugging.

"I wonder what's taking Enrique so long," he mutters under his breath. It's obvious he's trying not to look down to check.

I glance down at the house and see Enrique come running back out. The spider nearby gets pushed out of my mind and I lean forward a little on the branch I'm sitting on. The branch suddenly creaks and I lean back into my original position and stay very still. Oliver's really still too. He heard the creak from the branch as well.

"Oh. My. Gosh," He manages after a moment. His grip on his branch tightens and an idea comes to me.

"I couldn't get anyone to come out. They wouldn't believe me!" Enrique yells up to us. I grimace. It figures he'd have managed to drive the staff insane and they'd think he's lying all the time. I sigh and an idea comes to me. If I can get Enrique to create a wind cushion and have Oliver create a rope from the vines on the tree since we are in a weeping willow tree…but then what would I do? It wouldn't be right for me to make them do all of this themselves and I not help any. What kind of friend would I be if I did that?

"Jayson?"

I glance down at Enrique. "Yeah?"

"How the heck are you and Oliver going to get out of that tree? When I was inside, I heard the news say a thunderstorm was coming."

I groan. Now I really did have to hurry. "Uh…honestly, Enrique, I don't have a clue," I answer back to him.

Oliver lets out a noise somewhat close to a whimper before he speaks. "Maybe we could…" he trails off.

I exchange looks with Enrique. He shrugs. "What do you have in mind Oliver?" I ask after a moment.

"Well, maybe we could just use the vines on the tree and…" Oliver broke off with a startled yelp as thunder suddenly boomed. He wasn't afraid of the storm, but he was obviously startled by it. Enrique flinched as another boom of thunder rang out.

"You might want to finish whatever you were going to say, because I think we're running out of time," Enrique advised.

"Okay," Oliver answered back. "Anyway, we could…" He broke off again as a bolt of lightning touched the ground not too far from us. Oliver paled but he rushed on anyway. "We could just use the vines as a way to slide down out of the tree. It can't be that much different from the pole kids slide down at recess."

"Yeah, but the vines don't go all the way to the ground. It'll be a rough landing," I reminded him.

"I could probably manage to make that easier," Enrique volunteered. "It's not as if I have much else to do with these weird powers of mine anyway (4.)."

Another bolt of lightning touched the ground and caused us to jump as flames erupted onto the site of impact. "Oh, my," Oliver whispered as flames arose. "Now what are we going to do?"

I would've smiled had the situation been less serious. This part I could handle.

"Leave the flames to me," I yelled over to Oliver. The wind was blowing extremely hard by this point. Oliver just nodded. "Control these vines so I can slide down," I told him before saying to Enrique, "Are you ready down there?"

Enrique let out a cough from the smoke before nodding. Carefully, I grabbed a hold of a vine and slide down it. It wasn't easy to do since the leaves didn't want to let me slide, but I did it and managed to land on a bubble of air thanks to Enrique.

A sudden rush of head caused me to turn and gasp. The flames were huge! There'd be no way I could handle them on my own. Behind me, Oliver slid safely down to the ground…or about as safely as he could with all the flames around. We all let out a series of coughs as the wind from the storm blew the smoke from the flames towards us.

"JAYSON! ENRIQUE! OLIVER! HEY, ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?"

I nearly let out a sigh of relief at the sound of my brothers' voices. Apparently, Johnny and Tyler had ignored Sabre and decided to come look for us and it was Johnny who was doing the yelling.

"WE'RE OVER HERE!" I yelled back while waving my arms. "HELP ME PUT OUT THESE FLAMES!"

A sudden rush of energy flew into the flames before it reached us. My jaw dropped at the sight in front of me. There was now a path straight through the flames that hadn't been there moments before…along with a rather incredible looking salamander and thunderbird.

"_Well, are you going or not?" _a voice snapped in my head. I don't know where it came from but it was enough to spur all three of us through those flames…or about halfway through them anyway. At that point it almost appeared as if there was something no longer holding the flames back from us and they began to close back into to their original position.

"Crap!" I yelled before concentrating. If I could just concentrate, I could force them to stop.

"_Stop!" _I yelled in my head. The flames obeyed. Enrique and Oliver both grabbed a hold of me and dragged me the rest of the way through the still frozen flames.

"Jayson, Jonathan, grab a hold of those flames this instant!" I heard my grandfather yell. "You're not fire controller for nothing."

Again, I focused, but this time on removing the flames…and I wasn't alone. Johnny was reaching for them too. A quick glance to my left showed the flames approaching his outstretched hands and seemingly _entering_ them. I repeated that motion and after a moment the flames entered my hands too. It felt weird, but at least there wasn't any more flames eating away at the ground.

"Whoa," Enrique murmured. "Remind me to never get on your bad side."

I glanced over at him. "What?"

"You just sucked those flames into your hands as if it were nothing. I'm not going to get you mad at me so you can throw them at me!"

Oliver and I both had a laugh at that. "You might want to head inside before Sabre finds out what happened," I heard Johnny advise. I looked over my shoulder to see him standing behind me and Tyler absorbing the lightning bolts much the same way Johnny and I had absorbed the flames.

Hurrying inside, I could hear Sabre yelling. Obviously she knew something was going on.

"Oh, jumping jackrabbits of jalapeños," Johnny hissed under his breath. "Sabre's going to kill us now."

"Hurry and get changed," my grandfather snapped suddenly. "I'll distract that sister of yours for a little bit."

"Go," Johnny urged. "I'll help save his butt when she tries to blow him over to go up the stairs to see what's up with you guys."

Nodding, the three of us ran up the stairs to change our clothes. In a mad dash around the rooms, we managed to find clean clothes and change into them before Sabre reached us. She did a quick glance into the room before nodding with some pleasure and walking down the stairs again. Each of us let out a sigh when she left…a little too soon.

"What are you guys sighing in relief over?" Sabre snapped, causing each of us to jump.

"Nothing!" I yelled in panic. "We weren't sighing over anything."

Sabre raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah, we were just letting out a sigh since we couldn't head outside," Oliver assured.

"It's boring having to stay inside when you'd rather be outside," Enrique added.

Sabre's brow furrowed but after a moment she nodded. "Alright, I can understand that." At that, Sabre turned and walked down the stairs.

I turned to you guys again. "Thanks."

"Hey, no problem," Enrique said with a smile.

"That's what friends are for, aren't they?" Oliver asked with a grin.

I smiled at them as an idea went off in my head. "Hey! Let's become blood brothers!"

"Blood brothers?" Enrique wrinkled up his nose. "Sounds kind of gross."

"Not really. All it is, is leaving a small cut on your hand and the hands of those you want to make a blood brother and pressing those hands together." Enrique and I just blinked as Oliver explained what being a blood brother is.

"Sounds good to me," I said after a moment. "Let's do this." Enrique stared at me like I was nuts, but he followed along with it anyway.

"I think you guys are nut," he muttered. "But I'll do this anyway. One question though, how the heck are we going to cut our hands?"

I grinned. "I'll take care of that. My question is where we're going to do this."

Oliver pointed to the porch. "Johnny and Tyler are out there. They'll probably help us out if we ask them nicely."

I wanted to laugh at him, but I didn't say anything and let him walk out onto the upstairs porch.

"Hey, Johnny, Tyler, could one of you help us out?" Oliver queried. Johnny turned his head and Tyler continued to look out at the raging storm.

"What do you want help with," Johnny asked after a moment.

"Can you lend us a small dagger?"

Johnny looked surprised. "What do you want that for? You're only five!"

"So. You're only seven. There's not that big a difference between us," Oliver snapped back. Johnny smirked and I nearly went into fake-kill-mode.

"Help them out, Johnny," Tyler said softly.

"Huh?"

All three of us nearly laughed. Johnny's look of confusion was priceless! "Fine," he snapped before reaching into his right back pocket and pulling out a small dagger. "Be careful with it."

We each exchanged a glance before I said, "Could you keep an eye out for Sabre for us?"

Tyler looked back at me. Johnny just ignored me after rolling his eyes and saying, "Fine. Now just do what you need to do with that thing."

I shrugged and ran the blade across the palm of my hand. It hurt so bad I nearly hissed. Carefully I handed the blade to Enrique. He grimaced but followed my lead and cut his palm as well before handing the dagger to Oliver. Oliver didn't even flinch when he drew the blade across his palm. Once each of us had sliced our palms open a little we reached forward and clasped our hands together. Then we let go and worked at cleaning off the blade.

"Do you guys realize what you just did?" Tyler asked with some amazement in his voice.

"Sure!" Enrique answered. "We made ourselves blood brothers."

Johnny turned his head around so fast his neck cracked. "You did WHAT?!"

"Relax, Johnny, they're alright," Tyler said while laying a hand on Johnny's shoulder. I flashed both of my brothers a grin. Johnny glared at me and Tyler decided to give me a small smile. "They knew what they were doing before they came out here and asked for your dagger."

Johnny sighed. "Alright. Then maybe we should help them bandage up their hands so mom doesn't find out what they did…or Sabre for that matter."

I let out a sigh of relief as Tyler and Johnny helped us clean up. If mom or Sabre would've came up those stairs to see what we were doing they would've flipped out.

"Thanks, Ty," I whispered to Tyler. "I thought Johnny was going to flip out and tell mom."

"He wouldn't have did that," Tyler answered with a wink. "He likes to cause just as much trouble as you do. It's a good thing it's late though. If this would've happened long before dinner I think mom would've figured out what happened, but since it's after dinner, I don't think mom will say anything. Just tell her you knocked your hand of your dresser and accidentally cut it and I think she'll leave you be."

"Okay," I said softly before sending Enrique and Oliver a smile. They flashed identical grins back at me.

Tyler and Johnny then steered us out of the bathroom where they'd been cleaning our hands up. Tyler turned and went back into the bathroom to clean up the piles of bandage wrappers and antiseptics and place them back into the first aid kit.

"Get to bed," Tyler snapped out once he was finished. He wasn't angry, but he was simply making a point. It was after all, 9 at night, although how that had happened was beyond me. "That includes you J.J (5.)."

"Don't call me that!" Johnny snapped. Tyler just laughed. I shook my head while Enrique and Oliver raised their eyebrows, but didn't say anything.

I darted off to the room I was using. Enrique and Oliver followed behind me.

"Thanks," I said to them.

"For what?" Oliver asked.

"For what you did earlier and in getting Johnny to hand me his dagger. We wouldn't be blood brothers now if it wasn't for that."

Enrique smiled. "Hey, that's what friends are for right?"

Blitzkreig50889: well, there you go, everyone. I hoped you liked it. Now in case you didn't know, Enrique, Oliver, and Jayson are all five when this fic occurs. That makes Johnny seven and Robert nine. Even though Robert's not mentioned, I figured I'd drop that piece of information in there. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the fic and please remember to review!

Johnny's bit beast is a salamander known as Salamolyon. I figured that since Salamolyon is the family bit beast that he also be the symbol that the family itself identifies themselves as. In this fic, Jayson calls himself a salamander because of that reason.

Oliver's bit beast is a Unicorn, so in turn that's the symbol of his family. Like Jayson, that's what he and the rest of his family refers to themselves as.

Enrique's bit beast is a dragon known as an Amphisbaena. However, being that the boys are five at the time, it's highly unlikely they'd know that. Add to that, Enrique doesn't have Amphylyon yet and I think that explains why he's considered simply as a dragon. In turn, because of his age, the rest of his family refers to themselves the same way.

Each of the bladers in my fics, happen to have special abilities. In Enrique's case, he has the ability to control the air around him. Oliver's able to control earthen properties such as the plants and animals (mostly plants though), and Jayson can control some fire properties like his brother Johnny. Johnny however is master of the pure flames, whereas Jayson is master of the black hell flames. In Blading on the Streets, this makes more sense, so if you haven't read it, you might want to.

J.J is Johnny's initials minus his last name. I've decided that his middle name is James (not sure where I got the idea for that from, but that's what his middle name is all the same). Since his full name is Jonathan James McGregor, it makes sense for Tyler to occasionally call his brother that to annoy him.


End file.
